


Love Struck (Golden Fronnie)

by demonfire57



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Inspired by Twitter, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Unpossessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: A little one-shot featuring Spring Bonnie and her feelings.
Relationships: Fredbear & Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fredbear/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Golden Freddy/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 15





	Love Struck (Golden Fronnie)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Spring Bonnie is female in this story. Inspired by the art here: https://twitter.com/Little_Geecko/status/1259930916543238145?s=19

"Oh, Fredbear! Just look at them all!"

"Hmm? What was that Springy?"

Spring Bonnie turned her head away from the curtain, narrowing her sea green eyes playfully at her boss and bandmate, "The kids! There's a whole brood of them running around today! I think we may have more today than we did the past two days put together."

The large yellow bear peaked through the slip in the curtain, his bright blue eyes gleaming as he chuckled, "Spring Bonnie, you always think there are more kids today than the previous days put together."

"And that's a bad thing?" the rabbit chuckled softly, "I don't know about you, Fredbear, but I always get excited when the kids come to see you."

"Us, Springy," Fredbear corrected, "They come to see you, too. You should at least know that, especially after being alive for a month."

_Still later than you_ was what she wanted to say, but didn't. 

Fredbear's Family Diner had only been open for about six months, but it was quite popular due to the fact that there were actual performances by animatronic characters that lived within the building. 

All together, there were three of them, Fredbear being the oldest as he was the first created. The Puppet, who is typically a quiet character who sleeps most of the time in the arcade, came into existence shortly after Fredbear. Spring was added to the group only a month ago, being the first female added to the animtronic's list.

The animatronic rabbit dropped the curtain, sighing heavily, "I know, boss, but I still feel out of place sometimes."

"All new people, including animatronics, feel like that Springy," Fredbear's voice came from our backstage dressing room, more noises following his voice.

"But-"

"No buts," Fredbear's voice turned sharp, making Spring jump back as he appeared in the doorway, "Now stop worrying so much and get ready. We have a show to perform after all."

She nodded, feeling her ears droop behind her head as she followed the bear into the room. It wasn't that Fredbear was trying to be mean or anything, Spring Bonnie knew that he got annoyed about things from time to time, which made his already gruff voice even deeper. There had only been one incident where Fredbear actually showed his animalistic anger, but it still scared her when he got irritated - being a rabbit and all.

Spring knelt before her chest of costumes, opening up the large grey crate and pulled out her favorite vest and a loose purple ribbon. She had already dressed in the typical white button down shirt with the loose legged magenta pants, which helped offset the purple and magenta starry vest and ribbon.

As she adjusted her collar and tied the ribbon, Spring Bonnie couldn't help but peer over her shoulder to watch as Fredbear pulled on his large purple and pink pinstripe dress coat. She always thought he looked so handsome in that jacket, making her cheeks flush red at the sight of it. She had only seen him wear the coat with a white button-down shirt, a large deep purple bowtie, and matching dress pants. Though he had others, the pinstriped coat was her favorite.

"Springy? Can ya give me a hand here?"

She jolted slightly at hearing Fredbear's voice, "S-Sure! What do you need?"

"It's the bowtie again," the bear grumbled, "You always have better luck than me with tying this thing."

"That's because I have smaller fingers than you," the shorter animatronic came over, fingers falling on the ribbon and adjusting the bow to fit on his neck properly, "There! That should do it. Not too tight?"

"Not at all, thank you."

Spring looked up at her boss, watching as his gaze burned into hers in the enclosed space between them. She could feel her mechanical heart pounding in her ears and wiring sending surges of electricity through the framing as they continued to stare.

"Hey, you two," one of the staff members coughed at our doorway, "All set?"

"Er... yes! We'll be out in a minute," Fredbear nodded, pulling his gaze and body away from the hare.

Spring felt her face heat up and turned away, pressing hands to her dust-colored cheeks with hope that the cool metal of her fingertips would chase the heat away.

"Hey, you alright Springy?" Fredbear called.

"Y-Yeah, let me get my guitar and I'll meet you out there," she answered, not turning around.

Spring heard the heavy footsteps of the bear leave the room, leaving her with the thought of _'What is going on with me?'_

***

Spring Bonnie pulled the guitar's strap off her shoulders, wrapping her hand around the back of her neck as she set the instrument on it's stand in the back room. The last of the guests had left only a few minutes ago and Fredbear had disappeared shortly after the two of them finished the last show for the day, leaving the rabbit alone to go to the dressing room by herself. It had been a long day, with many performances and people to meet. There had to have been at least five hundred of the little ones in the building today alone.

But now, Springs was alone and was more than willing to sit back and relax after a hard day. She loosened the ribbon around her neck and popped the top few buttons of the shirt open to allow fresh air to reach into the thick yellow fur. Plucking a brush off the dresser and standing before the mirror, Springs took one of her long golden ears and stroked the fur back to normal. She hummed softly to herself, closing her eyes and allowing the calming and warm feeling of being brushed run through her system.

"You have a nice voice, Spring."

The rabbit gasped, eyes snapping open and whirled around before tossing the brush in the direction of the voice. The Puppet caught the item with ease, without so much as a twitch.

"Puppet!" Spring grasped her chest, in taking deep breaths to calm herself, "Sweet honey biscuits! Don't go sneaking up on me like that!"

"Sorry Springs," The Puppet came forward, his chuckling sounding like a music box as he handed the brush back, "I was looking for Fredbear and thought he might be back here."

"He left the stage shortly after our last performance," the animatronic replied, "I haven't seen fur or hide of the boss since."

"Why do you call him 'boss,' Springs?"

The question caught her off guard a bit, "Sorry?"

The Puppet sat in a chair not far from Springs, crossing one leg over the other as he asked again, "Why do you call Fredbear 'boss'? I understand not calling him some cutesy name like he calls you from time to time, but why are you so formal around him?"

The rabbit shrugged her shoulders, turning back to the mirror and continuing to brush her ears, "I don't know, Puppet. I think I just don't want to offend him or anything. But what do you call the boss if not Fredbear?"

The mirror reflected Puppet's raised eyebrows, "I think you secretly like him, Springy, that's why you're always so jumpy around him."

"What!?" she turned around quickly again, feeling her face heat up at the accusation, "It's impossible! How would that even work?"

"You know I see everything, even when I am 'supposedly' sleeping in my box in the arcade," Puppet chuckled again, "I've seen the way you look at Fredbear during performances, or the way you giggle at his antics. How you pour yourself into the music and are always watching to see if you get approval from the bear. And when you do, you look like you're walking on air Springy!"

Springs looked down at her large feet, twisting fingers together in embarrassment, "Is it really that obvious?"

"I think the only person who hasn't noticed is Fredbear himself," Puppet answered, "And the kids aren't blind either. Have you seen some of the pictures they've drawn lately?"

"No, I-I haven't had a chance to, really."

Puppet stood, "Well, you should. And you should probably tell Fredbear too. I know you sometimes think he's a big scary bear, but he's a big softy at heart."

"Puppet," Spring started, "I couldn't tell Fredbear about this! He'd... He'd laugh at me! I would be so humiliated that I would hope they would take me apart so I wouldn't have to look at him any longer!"

"I think you're being a bit dramatic, Springy," Puppet winked, "Just talk to him. I think you'll find out that he may very well feel the same about you."

Before the rabbit could say anything else, Puppet had vanished into thin air.

***

The following morning brought a sense of dread. 

Poor Spring Bonnie was continuously knocking things over, running into people, and causing a general ruckus. Some of the staff started to shout at her, making her pull her ears down on either side of her head before disappearing into the darkness of the diner. Spring could sense Fredbear and Puppet both watching, though she was pretty sure Fredbear would give her two ears full later about the recurring accidents this morning. It scared the rabbit so much that she decided to duck into the Spare Parts room, hiding among the robotic equipment and back stock of toys and prizes.

As she sat on the ground, holding a Fredbear plush in her hands, Springs felt a gentle hand connect with her shoulder, causing her to turn and look up at one of the creators, William Afton. 

A grim smile was on his face, "Springs? You alright?"

She shook her head in a negative, turning away from the man and back to the plush.

"Spring Bonnie," William came around and knelt on the floor in front of the rabbit, "you're acting more stranger than usual."

"Just feel out of sorts today, Mr. Afton, sir," she answered, ears drooping forward.

"Are you having problems with anything? Do you feel like you have a disconnection somewhere that I need to fix?"

"Not really, sir. Just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

William Afton leaned back in his spot as his grey eyes examined the animatronic, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her spot on the floor, shaking her head in a negative again.

"Springs, I know that you're probably feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything going on around you, but whatever is bothering you is starting to show. It's scaring me and Henry right now."

"I-I didn't mean to be a cause of all those accidents, Mr. Afton."

"You're distracted," William placed a hand on her shoulder again, "Did something happen between you and Fredbear last night, or this morning perhaps? Is that why you are having problems today?"

Spring Bonnie looked down at the plush toy and sighed, "Puppet seems to think I have feelings toward Fredbear, which I know is immoral because he's technically my boss. He thinks I should tell him, but even I don't understand what it is that I'm feeling."

"Ah, a good ol' case of being love-struck."

The rabbit lifted her head, cocking it in confusion.

"Everyone gets love-struck, Springy," William smiled, "For some people, it takes only a split second. Other times, it's a slow burn that only grows over time. Henry and I both are married with children of our own, our wives being the women we had fallen in love with. I will admit, it's an interesting concept for an animatronic to experience this type of emotion. But I'm not at all surprised by it."

"I'm not sure I understand, sir."

"Think of it like this, you love to perform and play for the children that come here, right?"

When she nodded in agreement, William continued, "Think of that same feeling only a hundred times stronger, the need to be close to someone who you admire. The feeling of always standing beside them through their worst as well as their best. Do you think that describes the way you feel about Fredbear?"

Spring gave the idea some thought. Even though Fredbear's temper scared her, he was always beside her with his arm around her shoulders. Springs was there when he needed someone to talk to when he was frustrated or excited. She was also always there to help with the bowtie whenever he needed the rabbit's nimble fingers. The way they laughed at some idiotic joke he overheard or pulling a prank on Puppet when they were feeling brave enough, that was them. For the month they had been together, Spring Bonnie honestly thought that it was just them being friends. But maybe... maybe it was more than that.

She turned back to William, nodding completely, "I think you may be right about this."

"Well, then," the man smiled and stood up, offering his hand out, "let's get you back out there so you can make it in time for the first show."

The rabbit took the offered hand, tucking the Fredbear plush under her arm and followed the creator out the door.

***

As soon as the curtain closed, Fredbear turned to Springs, "Meet me backstage in five minutes."

She felt her body visibly shake, ears falling to the back of her head as she answered with a "Yes sir."

Spring watched as Fredbear's hulking figure walked off on the right side before following on the left. It was time to meet with the guests, especially with the little ones. 

She took as much time as the five permitted minutes allowed, talking with a few of the little ones that had approached her, allowing pictures to be taken and kisses from the kids to be given before pulling herself away from the pleasant crowd, knowing that in a few seconds her ears were going to be gone completely by Fredbear yelling at her for the incidents this morning.

Fredbear was already in the dressing room, heavy arms crossed over his large chest and his eyes narrowed as the rabbit entered.

"Springs," Fredbear's gruff voice was deeper, a soft concern undertone in his voice that no one heard from him before, "I want to talk to you about your little mishaps this morning. Mr. Afton told me that you weren't feeling like yourself today, but I think otherwise. What's going on?"

Spring Bonnie shifted in her spot, feeling those sharp blue eyes pierce her like a knife from the kitchen. 

"Fredbear," the animatronic started, "I'm really sorry about those accidents that happened this morning. I really am. Puppet just told me something startling last night and it... well, I guess you could say it upset me in a way."

"What did Puppet say?"

"He seems to think that I may be in love with you..."

She ducked her head deeper into her shoulders, closing her sea-green eyes and covering her face with her hands as fear rose in her chest, "I already talked to Mr. Afton about it and he seems to agree! But I didn't want to say anything that could potentially jeopardize our business relationship! I'm truly very sorry for this..."

Nothing was spoken for the longest time. 

She kept hidden, preparing for the rush of anger that she was certain was coming. But what surprised her was the gentle touch of Fredbear's hands as they pulled her hands away from her face, causing her to look up into those blue eyes.

"Springy, why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" The bear's voice was very soft, almost making the rabbit strain to understand what he had said.

"What?"

Fredbear let out a deep chuckle, pulling her into his chest for an endo-crushing hug, "And here I thought I was the only one who felt like this."

The rabbit looked up at the bear in confusion as one of the animtronic's hands rested on top of her head, stroking the fur as he spoke again, "When I first met you, I felt something flare in my chest that I never felt before. I thought it was just a broken wiring, but the warmth grew as we continued to spend each passing day together. I could feel it grow every time you looked at me, or when you would compliment something that I did. When I was upset, you somehow managed to help keep me calm and ease my anger to something that was more of a scolding instead of a full on shouting."

He pressed his nose to hers, his eyes glowing as a smile spread across his face, "Whatever it was that I felt, I knew I had to protect it. So when you were getting into trouble this morning, I was afraid something had happened. You had me so worried, Bonnie Bunny."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, Springy. You should never have to apologize for being you, and I think that's why I... love you so much."

Hearing him say the word "love" made the wiring spark uncontrollably in Spring's chest. She couldn't help but grin as she rubbed her smaller nose against Fredbear's bigger one.

"I love you too, big bear."


End file.
